OLVIDARTE, NUNCA
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: [UA] Nunca procesé el hecho de que estaba soñando despierta con mi propio hermano de sangre, de padre y madre. No sabía que aquel sentimiento podía llevarme a la perdición. Para mí no era él, sólo era el hombre más atractivo del mundo. "El que sea tu hermano, no significa que no sea hombre. ¿Cuánto tiempo más se puede ignorar? ¡ATRÉVETE A LEERLO!
1. CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

**NADA DE CARDCAPTOR SAKURA ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

* * *

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene sexo explícito e incesto. Tal vez no sea del agrado de todas las mentalidades. Sugiero que la lean a conciencia. Están totalmente advertidos.**

* * *

El que sea tu hermano… no significa que no sea hombre.

**OLVIDARTE, NUNCA.**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Vivíamos en Tomoeda. Aquella casa pastel en la que crecí lucía siempre simple y pintoresca como la recordaba. Allí había pasado toda mi niñez y juventud, junto a mi padre y mi hermano Touya. La pasamos muy bien, a pesar de no tener a nuestra madre… Nos repartíamos los deberes de la casa, y yo desde pequeña podía manejar las cosas y administrar tareas como toda una mujer. No puedo quejarme de aquel periodo en el cual fui tan feliz. Mi reducida familia jamás dejó espacio por el cual extrañar la presencia de una mamá, y así, jamás les di algún problema, como para que notasen que tal vez me hacía falta.

Hoy, regreso a este lugar que me vio nacer y crecer, y del cual guardo tantas memorias. Caminando por estas paredes ya medio gastadas recuerdo los momentos que guardo con sello en mi corazón. Navidades, fiestas, días comunes, los mejores… en los cuales solía ir a la escuela, y trabajar en casa por la tarde. Mi padre siempre trabajaba, y mi hermano, a pesar de hacerlo, siempre tenía un tiempecillo para mi y los quehaceres. Nos organizábamos muy bien.

Touya era el mejor hermano del mundo. Lo adoraba, con ese cabello negro y esos ojos rasgados que lo hacían ver siempre tan apuesto. Siempre peleando, siempre bromeando, siempre riendo… siempre para mi. Sin embargo, no son solo los recuerdos de aquellos años los que más me marcaron de mi hermano Touya, sino, algo que dejaría mi vida manchada para siempre. Tal vez fue un pecado horrible… y lo reconozco. Con el dejamos en el piso los principios que siempre papá nos había impuesto. Y ahora, si el lo supiera, no nos perdonaría ni en sueños, a pesar de todo el amor que nos tiene. Seguramente, moriría de dolor, es por eso que lo callo como un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba, y que me atrevo a transcribirlo en estas hojas viejas y roñosas que tengo desde hace mucho, buscando el valor para poder plasmarlo.

Cuando termine de hacerlo, quizás, si es que algún día tengo las agallas, las quemaré y dejaré que las cenizas se vayan al viento como tantas cosas en mi vida. Cosas que he debido olvidar, muy a pesar, para poder disfrutar de lo que quedó de mi vida junto a mi familia. La que logré construir después de ignorar las muchas culpas y vergüenzas que sentí después de eso. Incluso ahora, que lo escribo, me sonrojo evocando aquellos momentos que dejaron tanto que olvidar, y nada olvidable.

Aún así… aún a pesar de todo el dolor que dejó en el aire, seguí con mi vida, y disfruto cada día con una familia, en donde la madre no falta, y los gritos de los niños se escuchan sonar por todas partes y a todas horas. Kanae y Shaoran, mis hijos, me han dado alegrías que aunque las contara a la velocidad de la luz, estaría toda una vida haciéndolo. Estoy satisfecha, lo tengo todo, un marido que me ama. Shaoran Li es un hombre maravilloso, y yo le correspondo con fervor, mis hijos son la envidia del vecindario, y podemos darle todo lo que desean. Sin embargo, los pequeños bosquejos de un pasado fugaz se inmiscuyen en mi construida realidad y me asaltan de día o de noche, deseando, por favor, una pizca de aquello en mi vida actual.

A pesar de ser lo más horroroso que pude hacer en mi vida, en sueños, o en la intimidad, añoro los brazos fuertes de mi hermano rodeando mi cintura. Sus labios besando los míos, o su respiración tan agitada sobre la mía. No tengo como saber si el lo recuerda de la forma en que lo hago yo, pero para mi, es un invaluable tesoro que despierta hasta mis más perdidos instintos.

Aún pienso en lo simple que parecía mi vida en ese entonces. Yo era una chiquilla, pero como toda, me sentía libre y con ganas de conocer el mundo, a pesar de que creía que lo conocía todo. No se podía esperar menos. Tenía dieciséis años, y los pretendientes estaban llegando, junto a los maquillajes, la ropa de acuerdo con las modas, las amigas chismosas, los amores platónicos, o el notable desarrollo que yo y todos los muchachos a mi alrededor estábamos experimentando.

Estaba creciendo, y me gustaba hacerlo. Mi cintura se había puesto angosta, y mis caderas, al contrario, estaban ensanchándose. Me gustaba que los chicos me mirasen, o encontrar una carta cada día en mi casillero. Era egocéntrica: Si, lo acepto. Pero ayudaba mucho a mi autoestima, que había estado toda la vida en niveles bajos por la ausencia de una madre, con la cual tratar de mujer a mujer, o simplemente de mamá a hija.

Recuerdo muy bien a Shaoran en ese entonces. Era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, y el amor secreto de cada alumna que lo viera pasar. Era toda una leyenda, pero yo no le encontraba gracia alguna. Era un engreído. Tal vez tanto como yo. Pero el lo aceptaba delante de todos, y para mi, era mi mayor secreto.

¿Cuál era? Me gustaban mis piernas, usar la falda muy arriba de las rodillas y que los chicos me mirasen cuando caminase cerca de ellos. Me sentía orgullosa de llenar la copa de cada sostén que me compraban, y estaba enamorada de mi cabello más largo, que había descubierto hacía poco. Me venía el maquillaje, y lo usaba para sacarme más provecho, y poder dejar de pasar desapercibida en un grupo de mujeres.

Humildemente, es el anhelo de cada mujer, lo descubría en todas las que conozco, y también en hombres. Verse bien por fuera, mantiene la confianza, no hay complejos, y te sientes bien. No iba más allá de eso. Era obvio que en una adolescente, el descubrirlo causara impacto. Estaba fascinada ante las nuevas sensaciones y emociones que estaba descubriendo. Esperaba con ansias el hechizo del primer amor, mientras las polémicas por la primera vez de este y esta estaban al límite. Todos con euforia querían experimentar aquello de lo que tanto se había hablado, y de lo cuál nos instruían con responsabilidad.

Siempre pensaba en lo que significaban las caricias de un hombre. Hacer el amor o tener sexo… analizaba las diferencias, y soñadora deseaba que para mí siempre se diese la primera. Criticaba la segunda, pero era una ingenua, ya que no conocía la pasión ni el deseo. Deseaba hacerlo, pero en las condiciones perfectas, como en todo cuento de hadas. Vivía en una burbuja, y no había visto nada de la vida.

Aún…

Un día en el camarín de chicas se cayó una plancha del techo, y con sorpresa descubrimos que estaba casi todo el equipo de fútbol ahí, husmeándonos mientras nos desvestíamos. Altercados muy comunes en aquel periodo de la vida. Los chicos se morían por ver a las chicas, y las chicas se desvivían pensado en cómo serían los hombres. Yo personalmente me moría de ganas de saberlo todo. Y anhelaba más que nada ver a un hombre desnudo, y más si fuese solo para mi, claro que siempre y cuando, fuese el hombre que amaba, y tenía todas las ganas del mundo de esperarlo.

-¡Hey, tu! –No te atrevas a seguir mirando. – Grité hacia arriba muy enojada.

-Qué me harás si no… ¿Eh? -Me desafió el, en ese entonces capitán de los futbolistas y mi actual marido. Quién hubiese imaginado cómo nos conocimos. Aún no se qué decirle a mis hijos cuándo lo preguntan.

-Subiré y te patearé el trasero. –Le respondí muy enojada, aunque la situación me hacía mucha gracia. Solo llevaba una polera y una toalla que me cubría de la cintura hacia abajo.

-¿Así como estás? No lo creo. –Se rió ese creído.

-Puedes esperarme si gustas. –Exclamé con autosuficiencia mientras todas las chicas estaban absortas, asustadas, o muertas de la risa. Las más descaradas gozaban con la situación, y a mi me encantaba hacerme la heroína chiflada.

-Aquí estaré –Dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Al ver que no se movía de ese lugar y seguía analizando a cada una de mis compañeras y a mi misma, junto a sus amigos, decidí ponerme el pequeño short por debajo de la toalla. Reconozco que fue muy humillante tener que hacerlo con ellos mirando, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo comer la tierra del piso bajo ese tejado roto.

Cuando hube terminado salí de la pequeña sala, y subí por la misma escalera que ellos hasta el tejado, y ahí estaba. De pie, mirándome con lujuria: un punto para mi.

-Eres un sucio pervertido. –Acusé con la voz más dura que pude fingir. Ya estaba saboreando mi victoria. Caminé dificultosamente hasta el, dispuesta a pegarle la mejor cachetada que vi jamás en las películas, pero el se adelantó, y cuando alcé mi mano, él tiró de ella y me jaló, resbalándonos ambos un poco. Sus amigos estaban silenciosos. Él era el líder. Disfrutaban de sus victorias, lástima que esta era mía. –Suéltame o… -Lo amenacé.

-¿O qué? –Rió, sus amigos le celebraron.

-O… -No alcancé a terminar lo que dije, por que apretando mi espalda se acercó a mí y me besó. Era mi primer beso, y no sabía si era bueno o malo. Solo que me lo había robado y pagaría por eso. Cuando se alejó solo pude recriminarle, pero su mano se apoderó de mi espalda, y descaradamente, frente a todos, y a mis compañeras de clase que miraban desde abajo, deslizó su mano por mi trasero. Quise soltarme pero no me lo permitió. Me revolví, y de tanta lucha aquí o por acá, resbalamos y caímos los dos por el agujero del techo hasta el camarín. Aterrizamos en una colchoneta verde que estaba ahí por arte de magia, y que el mes pasado habíamos escondido para hacer ejercicios sin supervisión.

El golpe me dolió como los mil demonios, pero habría caído sobre el, y a el pareció tocarle peor. Me levanté triunfante a pesar del dolor de mi pierna, y puse mi pie en su cuello. Desde arriba le hablé, tratando de sonar lo más grande posible.

-La próxima vez… no vivirás para contarlo. ¿Oíste? – El me miró enojado. No aceptaría su derrota. Y por orgulloso le di el golpe final, y con una patada en su entrepierna lo despedimos para no volverlo a ver jamás en nuestro tejado.

Esa tarde me sentía hinchada con tanto aplauso y alabanza. Aunque estaba enojada con ese Li, por haberme robado mi primer beso. Aún así, lo había experimentado. Y no se estaba nada de mal. ¿Cómo sería vivirlo con la persona amada? Me derretía cada vez que pensaba en cómo sería un beso de las películas, una caricia como aquellas, o un hombre de esos que quitan el aliento.

Ese día me tocaba hacer la cena, y al parecer no había nadie. Solté mi cabello que me llegaba hasta mis hombros, bastante largo si suponemos que mi cuello era alargado. Estaba lista para cocinar algo delicioso para papá y Touya, que no aparecerían hasta quizás, muy tarde. Fui hasta el baño para lavar mis manos, y cuando abrí la puerta, una ola de vapor me azotó en la cara. Me asusté. ¿No que la casa estaba vacía?

-¿Quién está ahí? –Pregunté escéptica, temiendo lo peor.

-Soy yo monstruo. –Me contesto Touya desde detrás de la cortina de la ducha.

-Ah –Reí. –Pensé que era un ladrón o algo parecido. –Le comenté, y abrí la llave del lavamanos. No había sacado el jabón cuando mi hermano salió de adentro con una toalla pequeñita que solo tapaba sus caderas y algo más.

-¡Touya! –Chillé muerta de vergüenza. -¡Estoy aquí! –Le recordé.

-Ya lo se… -Me respondió desinteresado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pero… ¡Métete a la ducha de nuevo! -Le reclamé sin sentido. Touya caminó hasta mi lado y con calma tomó su cepillo de dientes, sacó la pasta y comenzó a cepillarse tranquilamente, mientras yo lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados por su actitud.

-Déjame en paz… -Masculló con su humor negro de siempre.

Resignada, saqué el jabón y lo esparcí por mis manos, miré en el espejo, y vi a mi hermano de pie. Era inmenso, y yo le llegaba hasta el pecho, tenía una vista panorámica de todo su abdomen. Y sin tapujo alguno, lo descubrí, admiré cada pedazo de su cuerpo casi desnudo. Al fin había visto a un hombre casi en esplendor. Y me gustó. Era hermoso. Parecía fuerte, y con carácter, su cabello negro caía mojado por su rostro y sus ojos eran misteriosos, su cuello era largo, y se marcaba la manzana de Adán, como en una pintura. Su cuerpo, independiente de su dueño, era magnífico. Atlético. Sus piernas eran gruesas, a pesar de lo alto que era, y el cabello negro las bañaba no demasiado brutalmente. Era un sueño.

Lo miraba como si jamás lo hubiera visto, y en verdad jamás había experimentado una visión como aquella, pero acabó cuando los ojos de mi hermano se posaron en mi. Me miró con cara de no entender nada, y tuve que dejar mi ensoñación, con una vergüenza atroz. Él me había visto observarlo con lujuria, era lo peor que me había pasado en la vida.

Con el corazón desbocado enjuagué mis manos paralizadas, sin mirar a nada y salí corriendo del baño hasta algún lugar donde estuviera a salvo.

Eso y lo que me había ocurrido en la tarde, eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Ese día no esperé a papá. Cené sola, y en cuanto Touya bajó, yo subí y me encerré en mi habitación. No tenía cara para verlo después de mi inquisidora mirada sobre su cuerpo. Estaba segura que solo me había faltado babear.

En la noche no pude dormir con las evocaciones de lo sucedido. Él lavando sus dientes semidesnudo a mi lado. Era una niña soñando con cosas de adultos. No procesada del todo el hecho de que estaba soñando despierta con mi propio hermano de sangre. De padre y madre. Touya, el que había ayudado siempre a cuidarme. El mejor hermano del mundo. No sabía que aquel sentimiento podía llevarme a extremar. Jamás medí las consecuencias. Jamás noté que lo que pensaba era un pecado. Pero para mi no era Touya, era su cuerpo lo que añoraba.

Al otro día no pude sacármelo de la cabeza, deseaba poder tocarlo, y que me tocase con aquellas grandes manos por todo el cuerpo, que se detuviera en mis senos, y me acariciara toda la vida. No era conciente de lo que quería. No era conciente de que se trataba de el, y no reparé lo impulsiva que podía llegar a ser.

Aquél día viernes pasó entre sueños y temores de regresar a la casa y verle la cara, con lo avergonzada que estaba. Así sin más, llegó el día sábado. Una hermosa mañana, en el cual papá trabajaría, y el no se había aparecido. El día anterior no lo había visto. Mucho mejor.

El Sol brillaba con magnificencia, y el calor hacía que sudara como todos en aquella ciudad. A eso de las tres de la tarde decidí darme un chapuzón en la piscina que teníamos en casa. Me puse mi traje de baño de dos piezas, que me había comprado para un paseo de curso al que no había asistido por tener gripe, y el cual había adquirido para verme mejor que las engreídas de mis compañeras. Era simple, y el color negro me venía completamente al verde de los ojos.

Había nadado en círculos por la periferia durante media hora cuando me dieron ganas de ir al baño, así que salí, y como estaba sola, fui sin ponerme toalla alguna al baño. Dejé todo el camino hasta allá mojado, pero estaba segura que la temperatura haría que estuviese seco de inmediato.

Satisfecha mi necesidad, lavé mis manos, y me miré al espejo. ¿Agradaría mi cuerpo a un hombre cuando lo viera? Sujeté mis pechos, y los arreglé para que parecieran más voluminosos con el sujetador de baño. Arreglé mi cabello y salí del cuarto. Iba de regreso cuando el teléfono sonó. Era mi padre avisando que volvería un poco más tarde. Estaba muy cargada en la mesilla cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y entró Touya con Yukito, su amigo, un homosexual declarado, pero buena persona hasta el final. Un gran amigo de los amigos.

Touya me miró acusador, al observar detalladamente mi escote. No sabía qué decirle. No todos solían andar en esas fachas por la casa.

-Papá dijo que volvería más tarde. Tiene trabajo que hacer. –Tartamudeé. Estaba a punto de irme corriendo ante su mirada, pero Yukito me detuvo.

-Estás hermosa con ese traje. Ya quisiera verme yo así. –Suspiró. -¿No es así Touya?

-¿Eh…? Si –Respondió con un nuevo rostro aproblemado.

-Voy a… -Traté de excusarme y desaparecer de ahí.

-¡Ramén! –Interrumpió Yukito, con un grito obviamente feliz.

-¿Quieres comer de nuevo? –Preguntó Touya.

-Si fueras tan amable, claro. –Sonrió el chico. Era simpático, y muy apuesto, por cierto.

-Te lo prepararé. –Caminó hasta la cocina.

-¿Para qué si tenemos a esta señorita aquí? Como una modelo de los canales de cocina. Aquellas que cocinan patatas. – Yukito se refería a uno de esos canales que frecuentaban los hombres. Tomó de mi mano y me hizo caminar hasta la cocina sin moverse de su lugar. Resignada, me puse a calentar el tan problemático ramén para Yukito. Touya estaba en la cocina, y si yo hubiera sido un poco más experta, hubiera descubierto que la mirada que me recorría una y otra vez no era precisamente de disgusto por andar vestida de ese modo.

Nadie habló, nadie dijo nada. Y cuándo terminé la comida Touya ya no estaba. Se lo serví al chico, y este me dijo que había subido a su cuarto. Luego de un rato me comentó nuevamente lo hermosa que me veía y lo rápido que estaba creciendo. Me alegré cuando me dijo que de niña no tenía nada, y que si el fuese hombre, estaría locamente enamorado de mi. Una ironía considerando que él era un hombre y no estaba precisamente enamorándose, si no, claramente, envidiándome.

Tampoco volví a ver a Touya en ese día, y no cruzamos palabra hasta el viernes siguiente. Era el mayor lapso en toda mi vida en que estaba tan separada de el, pero para mi pasó desapercibido.

Después de llegar agotada por la clase de educación física, me metí en la ducha a toda prisa, ya que me moría de calor. Me bañe con agua helada. Era el último día de clases de ese año, y el verano prometía ser muy largo y caluroso.

Estrujé mi cabello para no mojar todo el baño, y me cubrí con la toalla que había llevado, que era una de las más viejas que tenía. Fuera de ella, tomé la bata y me la puse sin secarme sobre la roñosa prenda.

-Sakura…

Pegué el grito de mi vida, y la deshilachada que me cubría cayó al piso, dejándome cubierta por la bata que me tapaba la mitad del muslo y que con la humedad se cernía hábilmente sobre mi. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Chillé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Yo… -Dudó Touya, pero no iba a esperar a que hablara. Con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y afirmando mi bata de seda me dirigí a la puerta. ¿Qué hacía él en el baño mientras me duchaba? –Espera… –Me llamó con voz neutra, saqué mi mano de la manilla y me volteé. –Soy un canalla… -Gimió al frente mío. Dio un paso, y luego otro, hasta que me tuvo arrinconada en la puerta. Cuando le iba a preguntar inocentemente qué le ocurría, con más miedo que el de costure ante lo desconocido, él se lanzó sobre mis labios, y los devoró. Puso sus manos en mi cadera y en mi cuello, acercándome hacia el. Me gustó, pero me asusté también.

En un segundo había viajado a las nubes, el mordía mi labio inferior, y su lengua se introducía por todas las partes de mi boca. Era delicioso. Tanto, que de repente me había olvidado de todo. De que Touya era mi hermano, de que me había encerrado en el baño, y de que me estaba besando descaradamente, y yo disfrutaba con su mano que subía y bajaba por mi cadera y cintura, y que jugueteaba mañosamente con el nudo de la bata que había hecho.

El la desató, y acarició mi vientre, tocó mi espalda, y me abrazó. Una pizca de razón volvió a mi mente, y me alejé de el.

-Soy un sucio pervertido. –Arrastró las palabras. Y con sorna noté, que aquellas eran mis palabras. Y recordé la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, tocándome, mientras su mirada se oscurecía y me mostraba lo que era desear, tanto, que en ese momento anhelé volver a sentir sus labios hambrientos sobre mi.

-Ambos lo somos. -Y lo besé arrebatadoramente, enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y me puse de puntillas, mientras su mano subía, y subía, a punto de tocar mis senos. Estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando mi piel se erizó y desapareció toda la magia. Volví a estar en aquel baño, donde había conocido el cuerpo de un hombre, y donde había saboreado la pasión por primera vez. Y reparé en que el hombre que me la había mostrado, no era ni un novio, ni un amigo, ni un desconocido. Era Touya Kinomoto, mi hermano.

Me solté como pude, lo empujé, y abriendo y cerrando la puerta de un golpe, salí del cuarto y corrí cerrando mi prenda hasta mi habitación. Nunca había estado más avergonzada en mi vida. Había sido una semana terrible.

Como se había hecho una costumbre, Touya no volvió a mirarme a los ojos, y no hablamos absolutamente nada. Al otro día, estábamos solos, pero yo estaba confundiéndome, no me percaté de que la situación se estaba poniendo color de hormiga, por parte de ambos. El, al verme, me estudiaba como si no me hubiese visto jamás.

El timbre sonó. Tal vez era una salvación, o empeoraría las cosas para mí. Era Li Shaoran. ¡Qué ironía!

-¿Qué haces aquí?! –Exigí saber con voz cortante, sin dejarlo dar un paso dentro de la casa.

Frunció el ceño. –Necesito hablarte. –Pidió.

-Lo que sea puedes decirlo aquí. –Touya miraba seriamente desde el living, con atención, y muy enojado. ¿Qué ocurría?

-Es privado, y bueno… -Enroló sus ojos hasta llegar a mi hermano, que estaba escuchándolo todo. Yo también giré, y al percatarme accedí.

-Vamos… -Me corrí para que entrará. Subimos hasta mi habitación, y junté la puerta. No la cerré del todo para poder escapar de ese idiota que tal vez fuese un psicópata.

-Lamento lo de hace una semana… -Se refería al suceso del camarín.

-Ya lo he olvidado. –Exclamé con superioridad. Era tan terca como mi madre, según la mamá de Tomoyo, mi amiga. Él se sentó sobre la cama, iba a reclamar, pero preferí quedarme callada.

Suspiró. –He venido para pedirte algo. –Cambió de tema, juntando sus manos y mirando hacia abajo.

-Depende. Casi no te conozco. –Le aclaré. Era verdad, no lo conocía, y venía a MI casa a pedirme un favor. Era un descarado.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Soltó de repente, alzando el rostro y viéndome fijamente a los ojos. No supe qué responder.

Se levantó y caminó hasta mí, que estaba de pie en la mitad de la pieza. Me quedé estática, y él sin preámbulo me besó. Otro beso más, mi vida se estaba volviendo un caos. Pero me sentía tan confundida con lo sucedido el día anterior, que traté de borrarlo, ingenuamente, correspondiéndole.

El beso se volvió acalorado, por parte de el. No podía seguirle el ritmo, y sus manos expertas estaban por todo mi cuerpo. No sentía placer. No sentía el gusto de la vez pasada en el baño. Me separé, pero él no quiso sacar sus manos de mi muslo.

-Suéltame. –Exigí. Pero el no me hizo caso, y tratando de acercarse nuevamente, volvió con su tarea. Tocó mi cuerpo como si se tratase de un objeto, y sentí la repugnancia que me provocaban sus manos. Hice fuerza hacia atrás. Tanta, que tuvo que soltarme.

Estaba excitado, sus ojos me mostraban lo mismo que los de Touya, y me había costado llegar a aquella conclusión. ¿Mis ojos también usaban la misma lujuria al observar a mi hermano? Decidida a que no quería nada con el. Lo eché de mi cuarto.

-¿Lo pensarás? –Agregó cuando se iba.

Si, me lo pensaría. Tal vez él me diera la experiencia que necesitaba, después de todo… Estaba como un tren.

Bajé con una toalla hasta el patio sin saber que mi hermano lo había visto todo. El termómetro no pensaba en decaer, y mi temperatura subía día con día. Quería descubrir todos los secretos de una relación. Mi cuerpo me lo pedía. Rememoré lo sucedido el viernes con Touya. Nos habíamos besado. Y sus manos sobre mi, habían quemado mi piel de modo que el calor todavía estaba arraigado en ella. Metí mis pies en el agua y me senté en el borde. Puse mis brazos en mis piernas. Quería sentir su mirada sobre mí. Quería muchas cosas que no podía explicar. Lo quería a el, en todo su dominio. Él sabría, tal vez, qué era lo que llenaría mis fantasías.

-¿No te sumergirás? –Dijo detrás de mí. Su traje de baño era minúsculo, y se veía como un gigante sobre mí. Miré hacia arriba y lo recorrí hambrienta. Me ericé.

-Claro. –Inicié un juego atroz. Coquetamente arreglé el traje en mis senos, sabiendo que el me los miraba. Y, resbalando por el cemento, me interné en el agua, que estaba tan fría, que me puso la piel de gallina. Cuando estaba dentro, él se lanzó, creando algunas olas. Me arrinconé en la pared y tirité. Aún no me acostumbraba a la temperatura. Desde ahí comenzó mi dulce tortura. Fue lo peor que pude haber hecho y no comprendí hasta años después, que aquél, era el instante para evitar todo lo que lo siguió.

-¿Tienes frío? –Preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Si. –Respondí en un hilillo de voz mientras él se acercaba. Estaba hecho… De responder que no nada hubiera pasado, pero no era eso lo que salió de mis labios. Respondí que si… y ese simple monosílabo fue mi perdición. Lo miré a sus ojos sombríos, y descubrí que su destino era mi cuello. Una bomba de anhelo reventó dentro de mí. Presionó su cuerpo con el mío, casi aplastándome, y su boca fue hasta mi.

Devoró todo a su paso, hasta que llegó a mis labios, donde empezó con su lenta danza. Introdujo su lengua nuevamente, como aquella vez, y sentí de nuevo las mariposas que no sentí con Shaoran, y muchas más. Me dejé llevar como hipnotizada, y lo abracé, acercando mis pechos con la punta endurecida a su abdomen para que los sintiera. Levanté mi pierna y la puse en su cintura, entonces él se acomodó, y sujetándome por la espalda, presionó su entrepierna con la mía. Y la adrenalina subió por mi cuerpo hasta inundar mi cabeza y dejarla sin sentido alguno. Me entregué al placer que sentí en aquel lugar, mientras él tocaba, aplastaba, y tiraba de mis senos. No reparé en que la pieza de mi ropa de baño flotaba por el agua muy lejos de nosotros, y el peñiscaba mis pezones, provocándome una euforia exquisita. Quería más. Deseaba estar mucho más cerca de el.

Cargándome en el punto exacto en donde su pene me presionaba comencé a frotarme contra el, hacia arriba, y hacia abajo, y mi respiración agitada se hizo mucho más alta. Dejó mis pechos y fue hasta mi muslo, para hacerme marchar más rápido. Entonces, lo miré a la cara, y de repente, estábamos estudiando nuestros rostros, que se morían por sentir mucho más. Nos unimos en un baile apresurado, y su palma afirmó mis glúteos, bajó por mi pierna, y volvió a subir con fuerza, para alzarme un poco, y seguir con aquel roce.

-Perdóname, Sakura… -Dijo de repente en un suspiro, que lucho hasta salir completamente de su boca. Yo lo miré, y vi cómo la culpa se agolpaba en su rostro placentero, reflejo de su alma. Él lo disfrutaba, pero sentía un inmenso remordimiento por hacerlo. Sin embargo, no era capaz de dejarlo, y su voluntad se había vuelto nula. La única que podía detener aquello era yo.

Su miembro comenzó a despertar bajo su minúsculo traje de baño, y con osadía jamás pensada, llevé mi mano hasta su ropa y me deshice de ella como pude. La jalé hasta que ya no estuvo más, y recorrí la longitud de todo su sexo. No sabía nada de aquello, pero me pareció que era lo más misterioso que había sentido, y quería descubrirlo todo. Lo acaricié, mientras el mordía mi oreja y suspiraba en mi oído clamando por que lo dejara en paz. Pero no lo haría, ya me había rendido ante el, él lo haría conmigo también.

Con una fuerza extraordinaria, el sacó mis manos de su miembro, y volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo con pasión. Presionaba. Casi raspaba… Y me encantaba. Llegó hasta mi entrepierna, y cuando iba a sumergirse en aquél lugar tan íntimo, me tensé.

-Por favor… -Me rogó cerca de la oreja, y su voz excitada causó el mismo efecto en mí. Sin más reparo él me dio placer. Me alteré, quería gritar, pero no podía. Gemí en su pecho, hasta que no pude más. Y fui yo quién lo necesitó.

-Dime que tienes un condón aquí. –Exclamé en un susurro interrumpido. El sacó sus manos de su intensa maniobra y las lamió, para mi sorpresa. Entonces se separó con mucho trabajo, y rápidamente salió de la piscina y corrió hasta la casa completamente desnudo. Era una delicia.

Lo esperé, pero tardó. Impaciente, salí de la piscina, y con la respiración arrastrada me dirigí hasta su habitación siguiendo el agua de los pasillos que él había dejado. Todo parecía oscuro adentro. Arreglé un poco la parte inferior de lo que quedaba de mi traje de baño.

En el corredor nos pillamos. Se detuvo y me miró completamente con ansias. Estaba sin ropa y completamente erecto. Su pelo mojado goteaba por todo su cuerpo, y su vello trataba de tapar aquello que me causaba tanta curiosidad. Me recargué en la pared mirando el cielo, entregándome por entero. Me rendí, ya no había nada… solo un deseo que era más fuerte que mi razón.

Cerré los ojos, y sentí como me bajaba el bañador, me tomaba de los muslos, y me penetraba rápida y fuertemente con una sola embestida que llegó hasta el fondo. No me había dado cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba. Había estado lista hace mucho. Y a pesar de que perdía mi virginidad, el dolor nunca llegó, o fue tan fugaz que naufragó con el placer que vino después. Pareció dudar, y con un suave vaivén entró de nuevo en mí. Despacio al principio, era relajante, y encantador, hacía que una sensación subiera por mi cuerpo, y se esfumara hasta que la otra hacía el mismo efecto con un poco más de potencia, entonces venía otra, y otra más. Y yo me volvía una adicta, por que cada vez se desaparecía con más velocidad, su efecto me hacía cosquillas; y yo necesitaba de otra, y mucho más fuerte, que me embriagaba, y me dejaba tan ahogada que tenía que gemir y suspirar para eliminar el sofoco, mi pulso estaba acelerado, y todo en mi estaba agitándose.

No estaba satisfecha, quería que continuara, y le rogué que fuera de nuevo, una y otra vez… hasta que la puerta empezó a sonar como si alguien la estuviese abriendo. Él se detuvo horrorizado, pero yo no podía hacerlo. El placer me había dominado, y lo incité para que continuara. Él miró por la escalera hacia abajo y palideció.

-¿Touya? ¿Sakura? –Gritó Fujitaka desde abajo, y sus pasos iniciaron una lenta carrera por la escalera. Mas yo no era capaz de volver a la realidad, y no noté que Touya me había arrastrado hasta su habitación, y estaba en el piso sobre mí, con la puerta cerrada con llave.

-¿Touya… estás ahí?

-Si… -Respondió el con la voz más normal que pudo articular, aún dentro de mi.

-¿Y Sakura? –Volvió a palidecer, pero no podía dejarlo así. Deseaba más, era como una droga.

-Salió con Tomoyo. –Explicó con la voz entrecortada, mientras, con un rápido movimiento, girábamos, quedando yo sobre el. Y comencé a subir y a bajar. Me mecí sobre el, y su pene entraba y salía. Yo luchaba por no emitir sonido alguno, y Touya trataba de pensar y responder lo que mi padre le decía.

Aprovechó que dejé de cargarme sobre el, para dejar mis senos, estirar el brazo y encender la corredora, máquina que utilizaba para hacer ejercicio y amoldar su cuerpo al cual nada le hacía falta.

-Estaré abajo, preparando la cena. –Anunció Fujitaka, y no lo volvimos a escuchar. Touya suspiró aliviado, y volvió a presionar mis pechos a mi ritmo. Los besó, los mordió, y me encantó. Yo recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos. El ruido de la máquina ahogó nuestros gemidos, mucho más en ese momento, cuando Touya se entregó por fin, y, sudando, volvió a tomar el control de la situación, posicionándome bajo el, moviéndose hasta que todo comenzó a perder sentido. Había alcanzado el orgasmo, e, increíblemente, Touya lo hacía después de mí. Algo fuera de lo común, según mi experiencia actual.

Me tranquilicé, y mientras él llegaba al clímax, explotaba dentro del preservativo, y caía sobre mí. Nadie habló. El silencio se hizo ensordecedor, hasta que fue interrumpido por nuestras respiraciones que trataban de volver a la normalidad. Touya no me miró, desenredó su cuerpo del mío, soltó el agarre de mis piernas, y salió de mí, poniéndose de pie instantánea y mecánicamente. Caminó hasta el guardarropa y sacó una toalla. Desapareció por la puerta, sin mirarme si quiera.

Algo en mi se rompió, al ver su actitud fría, y casi despiadada después de lo que habíamos hecho. No había complicidad. No éramos un TU Y YO, después de hacer el amor. No había confesiones sobre la primera vez juntos. No había una mirada o un beso cariñoso, o un tiempo de relajación donde, con el pecho inflado nos mirásemos hasta el anochecer.

No había nada.

Después de eso tardé meses o años en recomponerme, y entender al fin que había sido lo mejor. Mi hermano había hecho salir a mi padre, dándome tiempo suficiente para vestirme y limpiar el alboroto, recoger mis cosas, limpiar el piso, y así demostrar que mientras ellos estaban afuera yo había llegado.

Nunca nada fue como antes. No volvimos a jugar a las cartas, ni a hacer los deberes de la casa juntos, no volvimos a reír en la intimidad de una película, ni a estudiar, ni a pasar tiempo juntos. No volvió a molestarme, ni a decirme monstruo. No volvió a mirarme con el cariño con que solía hacerlo. Y, donde antes habían estado sus ojos cálidos y juguetones, ahora sólo se encontraba una profunda sombra, que lo hacía bajar la cabeza cada vez que nos cruzábamos. ¿Temor? No. Culpa. Sentía que no tenía cara para mirarme después de lo que había sucedido, y que no había podido evitar, sabiendo que era terrible.

Tal vez jamás se perdonó, pero era cierto. Hubo un momento en el que fue inevitable, o sólo, el instante para detenerlo había pasado hace mucho.

Y yo, reconociendo que también era mi responsabilidad, y sobretodo mía, por no poder controlar mis ganas de ser una mujer, y no evitar el rápido juego que nos llevaría a un abismo, acepté que algo había cambiado para siempre. Y no volví a buscar su compañía para ir a la secundaria. Ni a esperar su regalo para navidad, ni un fuerte abrazo en mi cumpleaños.

Y el tiempo pasó, y me acostumbré a no tenerlo. Me hice la idea de que no estaba. Y a pesar de que mi padre moría de angustia por saber por qué nuestra relación estaba rota, caí en su juego, y no esperé que él fuera el de antes.

No volví a ver sus ojos brillantes y alegres por la mañana.

En mi vida volví a ser la misma, me hice más madura, y entendí que la pasión si podía llevarte a los límites, y comprendí el sexo. Dejé de soñar con el mundo de fantasía y me dediqué a la realidad. Y así sin más, sin notar si quiera nada, me hice mayor. Crucé la secundaria. Salí de la preparatoria y entre en la universidad. Me convertí en la novia de Eriol Hiragizawa, y tiempo después, en la prometida de Li Shaoran.

Antes de que cantara un gallo me fui de casa para siempre. Lejos de el hiriente recuerdo de mi hermano, y de lo que habíamos hecho. Lejos de su mirada escrutadora, y nuestros sentimientos de culpa. Y en Osaka, donde nos instalamos con mi marido, llegaron los niños. Primero Shaoran, nuestro primogénito, que me mostró la ilusión de ser madre por primera vez y me hizo responsable. Y luego, con Kanae, descubrí la amplitud de lo que significaba darlo todo por tu familia.

Encontré muchos significados nuevos de la palabra amor, descubrí las características del amor maternal, del amor fraternal, y de la frescura del amor por la vida y la paz que sentí, que encubría más de algún pesar. Mas no pude encontrar ninguno nuevo para la palabra pasión.

La que había sentido una vez en la vida ahora era un aroma libre que se había esfumado con el viento. Había subido al cielo, lo había tocado con las manos, y al caer, me había llevado la escalera que me hizo alcanzarlo, estaba rota, y no podía usarse nuevamente. Nunca más tuve un verdadero orgasmo, o alguno tan intenso como aquél. Jamás nadie me proporcionó una caricia que me excitara tanto como sus manos recorriendo mi costado, jalando mis pezones, o su lengua lamiendo mi cuello.

Pero ya había cedido ante la idea de que nada era perfecto, y tal como había aprendido a amar a Shaoran, había aprendido a vivir con todo en lo más profundo de mi conciencia.

Touya contrajo matrimonio un abril hace muchos años. Y desde ahí que no lo volví a ver de verdad. Desde que viéndome por última y única vez en todo aquél tiempo miró mi mano, fuertemente sujetada por la de Shaoran, y, como no lo hacía desde que me dejó sola y desnuda en esa habitación, subió sin remordimiento alguno hasta mis ojos, y dijo con voz neutra: _Acepto_. Y, cerrándolos, me dio a entender que todo había vuelto a ser como antes, pero diferente. Lo hecho estaba, pero el arrepentimiento había sido superado. Él había aceptado al fin que me había deseado, y había aprendido a vivir con eso, tal y como lo había hecho yo.

Seguía tan apuesto como lo recordaba, y la madurez marcaba suaves bosquejos en su rostro. Ahora tiene tres hijos, no se sus nombres, pero una de ellas, tal vez descaramente, se llama Sakura, para todos como su hermana, y para el, como la mujer prohibida que osó tocar, destruyéndolo todo para siempre y sin vuelta atrás.

Soy feliz con Shaoran, lo amo, y él me ama a mí, sin embargo, cada noche cuando cierro los ojos, él me busca y sus manos tratan de quemar mi cuerpo, mi memoria me tortura con sensaciones imposibles de ahogar, y que a duras penas logro apaciguar, y que no son provocadas por mi marido, sino, por la sensación grandilocuente y la excitación permanente que nacen en mi al evocar sin que yo quiera a mi hermano recorriéndome. Sin importar cómo lo contemos, ambos sabremos siempre, que fuimos inmaduros e irresponsables. Sólo teníamos 16 y 21, éramos jóvenes, y de aquellos que se sienten con alas tan grandes como para volar y recorrer todos los rincones de la vida, explorando por sentimientos nuevos, y dónde, descubrimos la tan peligrosa pasión que nos arrebató la conciencia y nos devoró por completo.

Ahora estoy de vuelta en mi hogar. Lo veré de nuevo y será como siempre… Me observará taciturno y no cruzaremos palabra, más que un leve saludo y una pobre despedida. Nuestro padre preguntará por milésima vez qué sucedió entre nosotros… yo no sabré qué decir, y él inventará la misma excusa de siempre y que cada vez conserva menos sentido. Así, mientras Fujitaka esté con la atención derivada en algo más, él me estudiará de nuevo con la adquirida complicidad que debió haberme tenido después de hacerme el amor, y, con la nostalgia por lo que no vivimos, reparará en los cambios que en mí se han producido, y anhelará haber presenciado cada uno de ellos. Resignado estará satisfecho en la razón de verme a la distancia, y yo me conformaré con bañarme en el placer que me brinda su oscura mirada inquisidora sobre mi escote, mi cintura, mis piernas y caderas, que examina cuidadosamente mi torso, y va por mi cuello hasta mi rostro, una, dos, tres, veinte veces… posándose en mis ojos, y así, siempre que lo haga, me dirá un _adiós_ frustrado, volverá a tomar la disposición de despedirse, recaerá preso de la costumbre, y se transformará en un ritmo sin final. La hora de seguir con nuestras vidas interrumpirá su escrutinio, el reloj anunciará el linde de la visita y los temas de los demás se acabarán. Entonces, con un largo y doloroso beso en la mejilla nos despacharemos rogando por que sea la última vez que nos veamos y arreglando la fecha para la siguiente reunión.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Esta historia fue escrita hace muchos años, y había sido subida en fanfiction bajo una cuenta con otro nombre, por pudor, ya que era muy pequeña cuando la escribí. Ahora he decidido mudarla a mi cuenta original, junto con todos los reviews que tenía. No podía perder las palabras que con tanto cariño me escribieron, por lo que copié todos los reviews que tenía en la otra cuenta. Espero esto no cause desacuerdo a nadie, a fin de cuentas, para mi son las queridas palabras que recibí al escribir por primera vez. La otra cuenta será borrada.

Si la estás leyendo por primera vez, espero que te guste. Las advertencias están al inicio del fic, para que no hayan problemas al leer el contenido.

**Espero sus reviews! Un abrazo, y espero poder seguir escribiendo sobre Sakura Card Captor!**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**02/09/2013**

* * *

LOS INVITO A PARTICIPAR EN MI GRUPO:

www(punto)facebook(punto)com(slash)groups(slash)cl audiagazziero

A través de este grupo podrán saber en qué estoy, en qué estoy trabajando, por qué me retraso, qué ideas se me ocurren, etc. Les puede servir, además de conocerme más como ficker y como persona. :) No tengan miedo de agregarme a facebook :)

* * *

29/09/2013


	2. Secuela

**NADA DE CARDCAPTOR SAKURA ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Esta historia contiene **sexo explícito** e** incesto. **

Esta historia contiene **OOC.**

No admito estar en el **Foro de los Malos Fics y sus Autores**, por el sólo hecho de crear a los personajes una faceta sexual. Si eres del foro, abstente de leer, POR FAVOR.

Sugiero que esta historia sea leída a conciencia.

Espero que la disfruten, me esforcé mucho en el lemon.

* * *

"El que sea tu hermano… no significa que no sea hombre. ¿Cuánto tiempo más se puede negar?

**OLVIDARTE NUNCA**

**SECUELA**

**CLAUDIA GAZZIERO**

I

En mis más de treinta años, he tenido muchas buenas y malas noticias. He hecho y deshecho grandes y pequeñas cosas, y he amado y sufrido por amor como nadie en la historia de la humanidad. Es curioso como la vida se teje alrededor de nuestras decisiones. Hoy, Shaoran me da dado una mala noticia. No es que sea mala en sí misma, sólo lo es para mí. Quizás deba remontarme un poco en mi historia para que puedan entender.

Tengo un esposo maravilloso, y dos pequeñas hijas por las cuales daría la vida. También he conformado un Hogar en donde la familia puede reposar en paz de cualquier pesar. Bueno, al parecer todos menos yo.

Hace unos años, mi vida cambió para siempre y para mal gracias a una culpa perturbadora y pesada que vive dentro de mí: lo hice con mi hermano. Y no lo hice obligada, lo hice por voluntad propia, con pasión y me gustó. Me gustó tanto que aunque pasaron los años no pude olvidarlo.

Y ahora mi padre y mi esposo se esmeran en organizar un paseo para que yo y mi hermano Touya dejemos al fin nuestras diferencias y volvamos a ser una familia unida. ¡No es desunión lo que causó el fin de nuestra hermandad, sino todo lo contrario! Nos unimos de una manera que aunque estuviéramos a millones de kilómetros, seguíamos estando sobre la piel del otro. Y ahora, que han pasado más de diez años de ese acalorado día, lo seguimos estando. Estoy segura, lo sé porque lo siento. Sé que cuando lo vea, todo volverá a ser como después de ese fatídico día.

Yo volveré a ser esa niña que mira de reojo a su hermano, y muere por sentir sus manos grandes y maduras sobre su cuerpo, y él volverá a sentirse el más degenerado de los hombres por desear tocar la carne prohibida de su hermana pequeña. Nuestra vida fue así desde esa tarde: un vaivén de emociones reprimidas, de sentimientos oprimidos, de palabras que quieren escapar de nuestra boca y que no nos atrevemos siquiera a mencionar en broma.

Cuando lo vea esta noche, sé que no habrá cambiado nada. Sé que lloraré por haber arruinado una relación tan hermosa con él, y que él no se atreverá siquiera a mirarme a los ojos. Por eso no quiero ir de paseo con la familia; no con una familia cuya base es inestable y está fundada en el más doloroso de los pecados.

—¿Sakura, estás lista? —Es Shaoran. Seguramente ya tiene todo listo para partir. Y cómo no tenerlo, si es el hombre perfecto.

Cierro mi maleta casi vacía. —Sí, estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—¿Estás llorando? —me pregunta, al ver que evito mirarlo a la cara, pero aún así mi voz sale quebrada.

—Cómo no estarlo, si mi padre y tú confabulan para llevarme a ver a mi hermano.

Él no lo sabe, claro. Cree que Touya me lastimó de una forma muy diferente a la real. Tomo mis cosas y salgo caminando bruscamente hasta el auto.

—¡Mamá! ¿Estás llorando? —me pregunta Tomoyo, mi hija mayor.

—Por supuesto que no, amor —sonrío. Ellas no tienen la culpa de mi soberana estupidez.

Shaoran me sigue al auto y se sienta en el asiento del piloto. Me mira desaprobatoriamente y empieza a conducir.

—No me acuses, tú tienes la culpa de todo esto —aclaro, antes de me empiece a reprochar. Estoy harta de ser la culpable de que la familia esté fragmentada. Yo no tuve la culpa, lo sé.

—No te dicho nada —asegura, pero su rostro lo dice todo. Otra vez peleamos por lo mismo. Dice que me he vuelto insensible, que no pienso en las niñas y en lo mucho que quieren jugar con Eriol, el hijo de Touya. Sólo son niñas, no saben nada aún de la vida.

Es impresionante cómo una sola acción puede cambiar el rumbo de tu vida para siempre. Si aquello no hubiera sucedido, yo quizás estaría aún en casa, ni siquiera me habría casado con Shaoran. La única razón por la que acepté sus propuestas fue para huir. Aunque ahora nos llevamos bien, jamás será como si lo amara. ¿Cuánto tiempo más se puede estar con un hombre sin sentir deseo por él? Espero que muchos años más. Al menos hasta que Tomoyo y Meiling estén suficientemente grandes como para entender a su madre, si es que eso es posible.

La única persona que puede entender cómo me siento, muy a mi pesar, es Touya. Sé que él debe sentirse exactamente igual a mí, o peor. Sé que él no lo ha olvidado, o veo en sus ojos cuando escruta mi cuerpo y en su voz dura y seca cuando intenta aparentar que me habla con normalidad. Me recuerda, pero no como su hermana sino como mujer; sobre él, besándonos hasta el cansancio y gritando su nombre.

—¿Mamá? —escucho una dulce voz que me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Meiling?

—Ya llegamos. ¿No te bajarás del auto?

Miro a mí alrededor. Estamos estacionados cerca de una gran casona al pie de las montañas. Afuera todo es verde y la naturaleza está en su máximo apogeo, precioso. Quizás deba considerar el superar de una vez por todas esa estupidez y sepultarla en el pasado para siempre. Con esa belleza natural no había lugar para el dolor. Después de todo, no puedo pasar la vida entera sin amar a Shaoran, debo darle al menos, una oportunidad más.

Mi padre, Nakuru (la esposa de Touya) y Eriol nos salen a recibir. Las chicas están contentas, extrañaban demasiado a su primo; ellos no tienen la culpa de las acciones de sus padres. Decido empezar con el pié derecho, estoy cansada de este sufrimiento inútil. Le daré la cara a mis acciones y a sus consecuencias. Touya no me perturbará más, no lo hará… repito para mí misma una y otra vez con los labios.

Y ahí está, saliendo de la casa a recibirnos. Tan alto e imponente como siempre, su cabello negro y brillante está más largo y parece incluso más delgado que de costumbre. Camina elegantemente hasta nosotros, no me afecta… no me afecta…

—¡Tío! —gritan mis hijas.

—¡Cuñado! —se les une Shaoran, mientras lo abraza. En este momento, lo odio con todo mi corazón.

—¡Sakura, hija mía… no sabes cuánto los he extrañado! —me abraza cariñosamente Fujitaka, mi padre. La nobleza en su carácter hace que al verlo, me sienta miserable. Él no podría jamás imaginárselo.

—También te extrañe, papá —admito. Correspondo su cálido abrazo y me siento como en casa. Extraño volver a ser una niña temerosa bajo sus brazos; quiero tener cinco años nuevamente.

Fujitaka se separa de mí, y me abrazan Nakuru y Eriol a la vez. El chiquillo es la viva imagen de Touya, sólo que con lentes, sumamente adorable. Yo también los extrañaba, realmente lo hacía. Desearía poder abrazar a Nakuru sin sentirme incómoda.

Touya no me abraza, me saluda vagamente y se marcha con toda la familia hacia dentro de la casa.

—Espero que esta vez tú y tu hermano no lo arruinen… —comenta Shaoran, bajando las maletas del auto.

Lo ignoro, camino tras los demás sin responderle nada. A veces me gustaría decirle lo que pasó sólo para hacerlo miserable. Cuando me casé con él estaba segura de que lo quería, y tenía la esperanza de amarlo con el tiempo. No es que lo odie, pero quererlo me es ya demasiado insuficiente. Necesito más: una mujer a sus treinta y pico años necesita mucho más que un cariño fraternal.

Adentro, los niños comen paletas heladas; papá y Nakuru charlan sobre las escuelas de los chicos y mis hijas están en otro mundo mostrándole sus nuevos juguetes a Eriol. Touya no está, seguramente está escondido en su cuarto como siempre, y no saldrá de ahí hasta que papá lo obligue a hacerlo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser verme la cara?

No esperaré a saberlo. Compartiré un rato con ellos y haré lo mismo. Mi habitación es el lugar más seguro de la tierra, cuando no está Shaoran.

Papá nos cuenta cómo se consiguió esa gran casa de campo. Es de un maestro de la Universidad, su mejor amigo. Él mismo le insistió para que Fujitaka llevara a su familia. —Y aquí estamos… —susurro con desgana, sin que puedan oírme. Nakuru está encantada porque la casa tiene aguas termales, probablemente estará metida ahí hasta que los dedos se le vuelvan como la anciana que es.

Sí, no me cae bien. Me molesta su eterna curiosidad por saber por qué Touya y yo no nos hablamos. Seguramente también forma parte del complot, junto con Shaoran y mi padre. No sé en qué momento me puse tan huraña, pero creo que es un método de autodefensa para no salir herida. Me duele que Touya la ame, que tengan un hijo, aunque yo también los tenga con Shaoran.

Otra vez empecé con lo mismo, me retiro a mi cuarto excusándome para no ser hostil con la chica. Ella no es una mala persona, sólo es la mujer de mi hermano. Debo recordarlo, y no sufrir por ello. ¿Qué tal difícil puede ser? Ya han pasado tantos años…

**II**

Anocheció, y ya todos se retiraron a sus cuartos. Me siento a salvo, como si nada pudiera poner en riesgo la seguridad de mi corazón. Nakuru y Touya están descansando en sus habitaciones, y papá se retiró a penas terminó de cenar. Shaoran está haciendo dormir a las niñas en la alcoba aledaña. ¡Al fin sola!

Creo que yo también iré a probar esas aguas termales. Después de todo, me he perdido toda la diversión. Es verano, hace calor y necesito relajarme. ¿Qué puede ser mejor? Es una verdadera estupidez desaprovechar aquella casa sólo porque está Touya.

Otra vez me debato entre olvidarlo y mandarlo todo al demonio, que por cierto, me encantaría más que nada en el mundo; y seguir compadeciéndome de mí misma por mi comportamiento errático del pasado. Estoy realmente harta de todo, si no existieran las niñas, me habría fugado hace mucho.

Me desnudo y me pongo una bata blanca, muy cálida y cómoda. La amarro en mi cintura y calzo zapatos de baño para disfrutar de mi merecido descanso. Le escribo una nota a Shaoran, no vaya a ser que crea que decidí por fin marcharme a casa y arruinar la fiesta. No me extrañaría que pensara eso de mí, tampoco he sido una buena esposa. No se puede ser una esposa y madre ejemplar cuando tu vida se desmorona por dentro.

Tengo más de treinta años y aún no sé lo que quiero. Soy un fracaso como madre, como esposa y como mujer, no es algo de lo que pueda estar orgullosa. De hecho, me lamento cada día, aunque Touya viva en otra ciudad y no lo vea ni para Navidad. No es necesaria su presencia para hacerme sentir miserable. A veces creo que la única manera de sacarme esta culpa es muriendo, pero no estoy tan loca como para cambiar una mala vida por la muerte. Es decir, he hecho tonterías, pero acostarme con mi hermano será siempre la peor de ellas.

Cuando estoy llegando todo se viene abajo. Sumergido en el agua me encuentro a mi peor de las pesadillas: mi hermano y sólo una toalla cubre su cuerpo. Ha cambiado tanto, ya no es un cuerpo de adolescente, sino el de un hombre maduro. Intento no mirar demasiado y evadirlo a toda costa.

—No te preocupes por mí, ya me iba —declara con la voz cortada. Está incómodo, la última vez que estuvimos así de descubiertos fue en una piscina, hace más de una década.

—Quédate, no me molesta… ya nada me molesta.

A estas alturas de la vida ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Debimos haberlo discutido cuando regresó a casa con nuestro padre, después de haberme dado tiempo para vestirme y recoger mi dignidad que estaba barrida desde la piscina hasta su habitación. Ese era el momento para pedir disculpas, para hacer promesas o para decidir volver o no volver a hacerlo jamás. Ya era demasiado tarde, y él lo sabía. Ahora nos quedaremos con la duda para siempre.

Me sumerjo y descubro que el agua está perfecta, su calidez me relaja de inmediato. ¡Mi cuerpo lo necesitaba! Podría quedarme dentro para siempre. ¿A quién le interesa volver a la casa? A nadie. ¿A quién le interesa Touya? A nadie. Me duermo a ratos, toda mi piel se vuelve suave y mi estrés fluye fuera de mi cuerpo. Me siento una diosa dentro del agua. Mi hermano no está ahí para mí. Es mejor pretender estar sola que estar mal acompañada.

Touya aprovecha que cierro los ojos y lo ignoro para salir desnudo rápidamente y ponerse una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura. Ha pasado los minutos más incómodos de su vida, y yo el momento más digno de la mía. No he muerto con su presencia, he resistido y lo he superado. No se despide de mí, se va en silencio y desaparece de mi vista.

Pasan los minutos por doquier, y nada puede sacarme de mi descanso. Me siento grande, realmente genial, orgullosa de mí misma. Touya ya no me afecta. Al fin lo he logrado. Sonrío. Recuerdo su cuerpo bajo el agua y lo poco que pude ver me manda de regreso al infierno. Me quemo por dentro, lo recuerdo joven, lo recuerdo virgen y lo extraño de nuevo.

Mi mente me tortura ferozmente con evocaciones, cuando aparece Shaoran, vestido también con una toalla. Lo miro con reproche. ¿Qué es lo que pretende? No quiero verlo si quiera. Está llegando a un límite que me molesta su sola presencia.

Exhalo con pesar. Estoy demasiado susceptible. Siempre me pongo así cuando hay reuniones familiares. Quizás deba menguar un poco mi carácter; la reunión pasará y yo seguiré casada con Shaoran. Tampoco es bueno poner en riesgo mi matrimonio de esa forma, debo tener paciencia con él. Me ama y sólo quiere lo mejor para las niñas y la familia. Touya no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—No estoy molesta contigo… —admito, luego de un rato. Él se levanta de la silla y se quita la toalla para meterse al agua conmigo. Me abraza por la espalda, estamos completamente desnudos, como marido y mujer.

—Quiero que entiendas que no lo hago para molestarte, sino por las niñas —me explica dulcemente, mientras descansa su cabeza en mi hombro. Pongo mis brazos cruzados fuera del agua.

Suspiro. —Lo sé, sólo estoy demasiado susceptible por el tema de Touya.

—Lo sé… —asegura, mientras me da besos en el cuello y acaricia mi cabello mojado.— Discúlpame amor, sé que tienes la razón.

No la tengo, sólo quiere sexo. Llevo cinco años casada con él y sé que es capaz de consentir todos mis desvaríos cuando se trata de sexo. Esto tampoco me molesta, es el deber de una mujer satisfacer los placeres carnales de su marido. No es que yo lo piense así, está implícito en todas las culturas. Si no hay relaciones sexuales, no hay matrimonio.

Me besa suavemente la oreja, el rostro y acaricia mis pechos por debajo del agua. Me susurra cosas y planta besos en mi espalda, para luego bajar su mano hasta mi entrepierna. El agua caliente acelera su excitación, y la sensación del vapor asfixiante le da mucho más placer. Con sus manos amasa mis glúteos, masajea ni clítoris y luego me penetra sorpresivamente.

—Te amo, Sakura. Eres tan deliciosa… —gime en mi oreja, mientras se saca las ganas masturbando mi cuerpo.

Si no fuese Shaoran quien dice esas palabras, sino mi hermano hace diez años haciéndome el amor, seguramente tendrían el efecto de excitarme. Pero a estas alturas ya nada se puede hacer. Tengo que conformarme con la migaja de hacer el amor sin amor. Por un segundo, imagino que no es mi marido quien me enviste sino mi hermano, y me aterro. Entonces, doy rienda suelta a mi imaginación y me hundo en lo más profundo de mis perversiones.

El ritmo se vuelve intenso y en menos de cinco minutos acaba dentro de mí. El agua se ha agitado y pequeñas olas van y vienen sobre mi cuerpo. Me volteó y quedamos cara a cara, sonrío. Soy una experta en el arte de fingir la satisfacción. —Estuviste maravilloso… —miento. Shaoran no duraba ni cinco minutos.

No fue siquiera especial. Se preocupó por su propia satisfacción, me penetró antes de tiempo y no fue lento cuando quería que lo fuera, ni rápido cuando mi cuerpo lo necesitaba.

No hubo orgasmo para mí, últimamente solían haber muy pocos orgasmos en mi vida.

**III**

—¡Al fin llegas, amor! —exclama Nakuru al verme. Está sobre la cama, con un camisón de seda translúcida y el cabello largo y suelto. Me espera para el amor, pero ¿cómo satisfacerla cuando en mi mente enferma no está nada más que la imagen de mi hermana menor sumergida en el agua caliente?

—Estuve en las aguas termales… —explico.

Nakuru ríe. —Lo sé, cariño. Tienes el cabello mojado. ¿Estuviste ahí solo?

—Estuve con Sakura.

Silencio.

Está sorprendida. No sabe qué decir. Por supuesto que ella no sabe por qué estamos peleados. —No nos reconciliamos —aclaro.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que se estuvieron bañando juntos? —pregunta, y me hace un gesto para que me acueste a su lado en la cama.

—Cuando ella llegó yo regresé —relato. No quiero que se imagine nada. Sólo yo estoy tan enfermo como para pensar que pudo haber pasado algo más, estando ella desnuda bajo el agua, y yo deseoso de poseerla otra vez.

Me recuesto a su lado y ella se arregla el cabello. Se ha puesto perfume y esencias por todos lados. Me lanzo sobre ella, no quiero más preguntas. Mi cuerpo me pide solamente una cosa, y lo hace con desesperación. Le arranco el ligero camisón de un solo tirón y la mantengo desnuda bajo mi abrazo.

Mi miembro está erecto desde hace rato, mi excitación contenida ya no resiste más. La beso y le susurro obscenidades, ella se vuelve loca y responde con mucho menos pudor. Quiere que la haga mía, que la penetre con fuerza y que juguemos toda la noche.

Me busca, juega con mi miembro y se lo lleva a la boca. Es una mujer perversa, sólo quiere una cosa de mí. Siento que me voy, y luego me quedo. Me harta tener siempre la misma rutina. La saco de encima de mí y la recuesto en la cama para penetrarla, ella gime y ruega por más. Por más que entro en ella no logro llegar hasta el fondo de mi pasión. Su cuerpo ya no me es suficiente. Sólo quiero una cosa, a Sakura Kinomoto bajo mi abrazo, gimiendo por mi causa y alentándome a seguir.

Me siento perturbado. Es posible que esté comenzando a entrar en la locura. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más se puede reprimir una pasión tan grande? La necesito, ya nada me satisface. Salgo de ella y me alejo caminando complicado hasta el baño. Ella protesta, pero no me importa.

Enciendo la ducha, mientras ella se pone el camisón y corre tras de mí. Le cierro la puerta en la cara.

—Touya, ¡¿qué rayos te sucede?! —chilla desde afuera mientras golpea la puerta.— ¡Sal de ahí!

No le respondo, estoy harto de todo. Me meto en el agua fría y toco mi cuerpo como un estúpido adolescente. Emano sus delicadas manos recorriendo mi torso y no puedo evitar tomar mi miembro y frotarlo con fervor. Quiero irme de este tonto viaje, estar a una ciudad de distancia de Sakura y a meses de verla por última vez. Que su recuerdo se haga lejano con los meses y que no me afecte su presencia de esa manera.

¿Cuánto tiempo más se puede reprimir un deseo tan grande?

**IV**

El día amanece radiante, pero yo tuve una noche de los mil demonios. Me duele todo el cuerpo, dormí poco y mal; sufrí pesadillas y pasé calor. ¿Qué puede ser peor? Que papá nos lleve de excursión. Los niños están felices y alistan sus cosas para el paseo.

—¿Estás lista para subir la montaña, Sakura? —pregunta papá animosamente, mientras me da palmadas de apoyo en la espalda.

—Papá, es una locura… me he vuelto sedentaria —le miento, mientras termino de trenzarle el cabello a Tomoyo, para que no muera de insolación. Les pongo bloqueador y les doy una botella de agua fría a cada una de las chicas.

—¿Por qué tú no tienes una? —pregunta tiernamente Meiling, mi hija menor.

La beso en la mejilla. —Porque mamá no irá con ustedes, le duele _muucho_ la cabeza —dramatizo para que me crean todos.

Papá no tarda en protestar, como siempre quiere unirnos a Touya y a mí. —¡Anímate Sakura! Es un paseo familiar —sonríe.

—Papá, no me pidas que vaya con él a la excursión. ¿Por qué no puedes entender que simplemente no nos llevamos? —susurro a su lado para que los demás no se percaten de mi negativa.

Nakuru, quién nos mira atentamente desde el otro extremo de la sala interviene. —Entonces que Touya se quede con ella. Me preocupa que se quede sola estando enferma.

¿Es una broma o esa mujer es demasiado tonta? No podría quedarme sola en la casa con Touya, en el mejor de los casos nos mataríamos peleando. Habíamos evadido demasiado tiempo una conversación como para estar dispuestos a tenerla de improviso.

—¡Oh no, no se preocupen! —exclamo, saltando fuera de mi lugar. ¡Es una locura! No me quedaré en casa con él, antes prefiero ir al paseo.

—¡Es una excelente idea, Nakuru! —celebra mi padre, y abraza a su nuera.— Así Sakura y Touya podrán hacer las paces tranquilamente. Creo que una conversación honesta entre hermanos les haría muy bien.

Nakuru y mi padre se unen para llevarme a la frustración total. Justo en ese momento entra Touya, con su mochila lista para la excursión. Al ver a su esposa y a mi padre abrazados le surge la duda de inmediato.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿Por qué están abrazados? —interviene despreocupadamente.

—A Nakuru se le ocurrió una idea brillante —agrega Fujitaka.

Touya mira a su esposa. Puedo predecir que no le gustará para nada lo que le dirán.

—¡Te quedarás con Sakura, no irás a la excursión!

Como preví, su semblante cambia del cielo a la tierra, como si se le hubiera caído la cara. Le disgusta la idea tanto o más que a mí.

—No se preocupen, me quedaré sola. Ya les dije que no es nada grave —intento arreglar la situación, negando con las manos desesperadamente.

—Está bien, me quedaré —acepta de improviso. Me pilla desprevenida, ¿qué razón tendría para quedarse? No es como si fuéramos a arreglar las cosas.

De repente, un frio intenso entra en mi cuerpo y me asalta el pánico. ¿Será que Touya quiere —por fin— hablar? No estoy lista: ¡aunque han pasado más de diez años sigo sin estar lista!

—¡Mamá, te estoy hablando! —me grita Meiling.

—Disculpa, cariño. ¿Qué me decías? —intento no parecer afectada.

—Te traeremos regalitos de la montaña… —sonríe.

Me muestra sus pequeños dientes. Es tan dulce… ¿Cómo no luchar por ella con todas mis fuerzas? Si Touya quiere hablar después de tanto tiempo que se vaya al carajo. Yo no quiero solucionar las cosas. Me gusta mi vida tal y como es. Amo a mis hijas todavía más de lo que pude haberlo amado a él algún día.

—Está bien, aquí los espero… —me despido de las chicas, los voy a dejar hasta la puerta y los veo irse caminando por un sendero hasta la ladera de la montaña que pasa cerca de la casa.

Cuando al fin se marchan todos, miro a Touya con reprobación. —¿Qué rayos pretendes? —me atrevo a encararlo por primera vez en más de diez años.

Él me mira con cara de _pocker_. —Pensé que estabas enferma —se excusa.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Sólo de ver tu cara me pongo mal —acuso, mientras camino furiosamente hasta mi habitación y doy un estruendoso portazo.

Aquellas palabras, eran lo más largo que había hablado con él desde que lo arruinamos todo. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas. Me arrojo sobre la cama y mi llanto sale con furia, como si hubiera estado reprimiéndose demasiado tiempo. Lloro y me lamento hasta el cansancio. Quiero volver el tiempo atrás y no haberme quitado la ropa ese día; o sufrir un golpe en la cabeza y olvidarlo todo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta él desde el otro lado, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Como si fuera un hermano mayor ejemplar.

—¡No te interesa, sólo déjame en paz! —le grito.

El insiste. —Sakura, sé que no quieres verme, pero si estás enferma…

Me molesto, me levanto furibunda de la cama y abro la puerta con violencia. Ahí está él, sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer. —¡Estoy enferma porque tengo que ver la cara del hombre que arruinó mi vida cada año!

Se lo dije, al fin se lo dije: que me arruinó la vida; que acabó con mi niñez y con mi adolescencia, y de paso se llevó toda la alegría de mi juventud. Él era el culpable de que mi matrimonio tampoco funcionara. Todo en mi condenada vida resultó mal desde ese día.

No sabe qué decir, es de esperarse. Jamás habíamos tocado el tema desde entonces. —Está bien… —responde sin ganas, y se marcha a su habitación.

—¡Te odio! —le grito a su espalda.— No sabes cuánto te odio, Touya Kinomoto —declaro con cizaña y arrastro cada letra. Siento cada una de mis palabras como una punzada en mi corazón.

El se voltea lentamente y me mira con tristeza. —Está bien…

¿Está bien? ¿Cómo que está bien? ¿Acaso no le importa? Admitía su culpabilidad demasiado fácil. He esperado demasiado este momento e imaginado miles de respuestas para el momento de declararle mi odio profundo y él sólo me dice que está bien. Sin rogar por perdón, sin ninguna promesa y sin intentar enmendar nada.

No lo merezco, vuelvo a la habitación y vuelvo a cerrarla bestialmente. Me meto bajo las mantas y sólo lloro. Lloro por todo lo que no he vivido, por no ser capaz de conversar lo sucedido como dos adultos, por no poder decírselo a nadie y por ser totalmente incomprendida. El amor de hermanos debe ser sólo fraternal, no puede haber nada más.

Absolutamente nada más. ¿Verdad?

**V**

Ella me odia, lo ha dicho con sus propias palabras. Mi miedo más grande se ha hecho realidad; al fin se asomó la verdad después de tantos años de silencio, tiempo que sólo hizo crecer la repulsión en la persona que más anhelo en este mundo. No tiene sentido que lo niegue, se me sale por los poros y cada vez que exhalo mi cuerpo la pide como si se tratara del oxígeno mismo.

La extraño como hermana, como amiga pero sobretodo como mujer. La he querido en mi cama durante demasiado tiempo y he sido atormentado hasta límites insospechados por el deseo de su carne prohibida bajo mi carne. ¿Qué caso tiene continuar con una fantasía enfermiza? Estoy al borde de la locura, la deseo pero ella me repudia con toda la fuerza de la culpa creciendo en su interior durante más de una década.

No puedo más, debo olvidarla ya. Vuelvo desesperado a mi cuarto y cojo una botella de whisky del armario. Necesito emborracharme; el alcohol es el mejor remedio para las penas de amor tardías.

En el cuarto vaso, siento como el alcohol se toma mis sentidos, mi conciencia se libera: ya no siento culpa ni remordimientos, todo se vuelve pasión, sexo y locura. La quiero sin tabúes, sin pudores y sin arrepentimientos. La quiero libre, bella y siendo aún mi hermana. No me importa, antes de enloquecer y ser juzgado por todos, quiero tenerla una vez más.

Antes de poder hacer una locura, mi cuerpo me traiciona y mis ojos se cierran. Soy un cobarde incapaz de tomar lo que quiero, no puedo siquiera hacer realidad una miserable fantasía. Pierdo el valor, la fuerza y me sumo en un profundo sueño. Ya nada tiene sentido, la veo a ella y a mi siendo felices.

¡Qué barbaridad!

Cuando abro los ojos finalmente es de noche. Pongo atención, la casa está en silencio: los niños no han regresado. Me levanto y siento un fortísimo dolor de cabeza. ¿Cuántas horas he dormido? Las suficientes para tener una resaca de los mil demonios.

Salgo de la habitación y me preparo un café; su calor es sumamente reponedor. La habitación de Sakura y Shaoran está cerrada aún, y parece no haber habido movimiento alguno en la casa: ella está adentro todavía.

Es por fin el momento. Inhalo, exhalo. Intento reunir coraje, lo que haré lo amerita. Tengo treinta y cinco años y no he sido capaz de hacerle frente a lo que hice, no me he disculpado con ella y producto de mi cobardía, toda la familia ha sido perjudicada. Ahora es cuando, ella está ahí y yo estoy listo.

Me armo de valor y toco su puerta. Nada al principio, después de un rato siento débiles bramidos: está llorando. Llora porque he sido un maldito idiota durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Sakura? Creo que deberíamos hablar… —la invito desde la puerta.

—¡No quiero! —escucho cómo se niega.

Suspiro complicado. —Necesito que hablemos… —le ruego, estoy desesperado.

Silencio.

Después de unos minutos ella abre la puerta. Está devastada, pero aún así luce hermosa. El cuello de su polera se ha deformado dejando ver su hombro derecho, y tiene la cremallera desabrochada. Ella no lo hace nada fácil, mucho menos cuando yo estoy con las hormonas al cien por ciento.

Pero ese no es mi punto. Hay algo más detrás de la depravación.

—¿Quieres hablar? ¿No crees que es _sólo_ un poco tarde? —ironiza. Está enojada, la conozco como si se tratara de mí mismo. Sé que no ha madurado nada, por eso me gusta.

—Es mejor tarde que nunca —le respondo sin dudar.

Pero ella sí duda, lo veo en la incertidumbre de su rostro. No sabe si aceptar charlar conmigo o no.

Se toma su tiempo, segundos que para mí parecen eternidades. —Te escucho —decide por fin. Siento un alivio tremendo, hacía años que quería ser escuchado, pero las palabras no se atrevían a salir.

Y Ahora que finalmente ella me escuchará no sé qué decir, soy un estúpido. —Lo siento…

Me mira con una profunda recriminación. —¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo lo sientes? —una lágrima cae como un cliché por su mejilla. Intenta reprimir el llanto.

—Sí, lo siento mucho —reitero mientras bajo la mirada. No soy capaz, ni digno de sostener su escrutinio.

Ella se agarra el cabello, siempre lo hace cuando está nerviosa; es un hábito que tiene desde pequeña. —¿Por qué lo sientes? —me desafía. Quiere más que una simple disculpa.

—Por haberte tomado de esa forma, estoy arrepentido —admito por fin.

Ella no dice nada, piensa, se complica y se altera. —¿Cómo me puedes pedir disculpas por _eso_? No es _eso_ lo que me duele, sino que después te hayas marchado de mi vida para siempre. Me dejaste sola con la culpa.

Nuevamente, huyen atemorizadas las palabras de mi boca. ¿Qué puedo responderle? Nada. Lo he arruinado incluso cuando intentaba repararlo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, nuestra relación está rota para siempre.

Voy a intentar disculparme nuevamente por aquello y por todo lo que pude causar, cuando llega toda la familia. Abren la puerta estrepitosamente y entran las hijas de Sakura corriendo. Atrás vienen mi padre, Nakuru y Eriol.

—¡Mamá! —grita Meiling, la más pequeña de las niñas. Viene llena de barro y con las mejillas quemadas por el Sol. Lanza su equipaje en la entrada de la sala de la sola alegría.

Sakura la recibe mientras se limpia las lágrimas e intenta aparentar que todo está perfecto, pero todos notan que no lo está. La densa atmósfera que se crea se vuelve incómoda. Todos quieren saber qué ha pasado, por qué Sakura llora y qué estoy haciendo en su puerta.

Veo que Shaoran me mira con enfado, se aproxima hasta mi hermana y la abraza. La besa cariñosamente en los labios y la ayuda a secar sus lágrimas. Es un buen marido, después de todo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —me pregunta seriamente.

—No ha pasado nada —le informo con hastío, y me retiro enfurruñado a mi cuarto. Ver cómo él la besa no me había producido nunca nauseas hasta hoy. Nakuru se disculpa con todos y me sigue. Quiere explicaciones, se muere de la curiosidad, la conozco demasiado y no me importa.

Nada puede importarme menos que Nakuru hoy.

**VI**

—¿Me dirás que es lo que ha pasado? —me pregunta Shaoran una y otra vez, pero suena más bien como una exigencia. Ya no me cree que nos separó una simple pelea por un chico, ha comenzado a sospechar. Nadie puede ser un idiota para toda la vida.

—No es nada, Shaoran. Sólo sacábamos fuera algunas heridas.

El me mira densamente. —Creo que no me dices toda la verdad.

Tenía razón, y nunca se la diría, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte, si es que llegamos algún día a ese punto del matrimonio, lo cual como vamos, es muy improbable.

—Le reprochaba el no haberme apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba. Eso es todo —confieso, y hasta cierto punto es verdad.

Shaoran cambia de estrategia, nunca ha sido un tonto realmente. Sabe hacerse con lo que quiere, no permitirá evasivas. —Amor… me preocupa, siempre que lo ves te pones mal.

—Es porque lo odio. ¿Sabes Shaoran? Entiendo que tu familia sea realmente unida, pero yo soy partidaria de que la única familia realmente válida es la uno escoge por voluntad propia: los amigos y el esposo. Touya no es un hermano que hubiera escogido precisamente, y me molesta que quiera disculparse por no ser un aporte en mi vida.

Shaoran me mira confundido. No sabe si creer o no en mis palabras. —Aún así, ¿no crees que es demasiado?

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que tu curiosidad es demasiada… estoy harta de tus preguntas infantiles. Es hora de hacer dormir a las niñas.

Shaoran se molesta y sale de la habitación. —No me esperes para dormir —me avisa desde la puerta. ¡Mucho mejor! No tengo ganas de soportar sus intentos desesperados por tener sexo esta noche.

Me recuesto sobre la cama. Aunque trate de parecer dura y fuerte, estoy devastada. Han sido demasiadas emociones para dos días. Touya se disculpó por fin, pero no por lo que yo quería que se disculpara. ¿Qué es lo que habrá querido decir antes de que todos llegaran? Imagino miles de posibilidades.

Su semblante al disculparse fue tan condenada y malditamente dulce, que haría dudar a cualquiera. Él lo siente de veras. ¿Por qué no puedo perdonarlo entonces? ¿Qué es lo que tanto me duele y me molesta al fin y al cabo? No lo sé. No sé si lo odio, si estoy enojada con él por hacerme el amor, si me molesta que me haya dejado sola, o los diez años que demoró en volverme a hablar.

_No sé si me molesta que sea mi hermano, o que lo ame a pesar de que lo sea. _

Quizás, no estoy enojada con él por haberme hecho el amor, sino por que dejó de hacerlo para siempre. Lo hubiera dado y lo hubiera perdido todo por tenerlo de nuevo y para siempre. No había verdad más dura que esa. Ya no puedo mentirme más, se ha acabado el tiempo para las excusas. Lo amo, y lo odio por no poder tenerlo.

Me lanzo sobre la cama sin poder creerlo. Estoy anonadada, no tengo el coraje de aceptar lo que acabo de descubrir. —No puede ser… —repito una y otra vez mientras me cubro la cara. Lloro, no puedo evitarlo, ya no tengo fuerzas para negarlo más. Todos mis recursos para olvidarlo y dejarlo atrás se han agotado, ahora estoy sola con mi amor prohibido de adolescente; el único amor que ha logrado sobrevivir más de una década.

Estoy agotada. ¿Cuánto tiempo más puedo resistir de esta forma? Mi corazón está extenuado. No quiero pensar en nada más nunca, el tema de Touya, si debió o no hacerme el amor, si debió o no abandonarme y si debió o no disculparse está cerrado para siempre. Pensar en él es un círculo vicioso, necesito escapar de esta agonía mental.

Entonces, me entran unas ganas tremendas de meterme a las aguas termales. Eso es lo que necesito, que el agua limpie todo mi sufrimiento y me renueve. Me asomo por la puerta: no hay nadie. Todos se han dormido ya, aún hace calor y la noche está perfecta para disfrutar de las aguas termales. Me pongo una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y salgo en cuclillas para que Shaoran, en la habitación de las niñas, no me escuche. No tengo ganas de darle más explicaciones.

Camino descalza por el frío camino de piedra hasta la fuente termal, teniendo cuidado de no enterrarme ninguna cosa en la plata de los pies. Me concentro demasiado en el piso, sin darme cuenta de que a una pequeña distancia de mí está Touya, con una bata blanca, el cabello negro mojado y mirándome sediento.

Su rostro es inescrutable.

Su mirada es tan magnética que me hace levantar la mirada. Ahí estoy yo, casi desnuda, a diez metros de su cuerpo y sabiendo exactamente lo que siento por él. Y él, no hace más que mirarme con ternura. ¡Con ternura! Tiemblo. ¿Por qué lo hace?

Me sonríe.

No había visto esa sonrisa desde que hicimos el amor en su habitación, ni mucho menos dedicada completamente a mí. Luego de un segundo, sonrío también. Toda la ideología de la sociedad se derrumba en pedazos, el salvajismo escapa por mis poros. Ya no me importa, no me perderé el momento más feliz de mi vida otra vez.

Siento mi respiración ansiosa subir y bajar en mi pecho antes de lanzarme al vacío. Entonces, llega un momento en que no puedo resistirlo más.

Corro los diez metros que nos separan —un metro por cada año de angustia—, sin preocuparme si me rompo los pies. Ya nada es relevante. Salto sobre él y lo abrazo con devoción, como si fuera un espejismo de agua en el desierto y yo un caminante a punto de morir. Lo necesito tanto, él me recibe y me besa arrebatado.

¿Cómo pude vivir así, sumida en una sequía de amor absoluta?

Sus brazos me envuelven, me acarician y me recorren. Siento que se me seca la boca de tanto besarlo. Reparto besos en sus labios, en sus ojos, en sus mejillas, orejas y cabello. Todo de él me gusta, y lo quiero todo. Él me levanta del piso y enrollo mis piernas en su cintura. Mi toalla cae al piso dejándome completamente al descubierto. El viento frío azota mi cuerpo que arde por fin.

—No me perdones, no estoy arrepentido —confiesa entre suspiros. Me come con sus besos y me arranca el pudor con sus caricias.

Tampoco lo siento, no me interesa qué pasará después. Nunca había deseado algo tanto y de esta forma. Lo quiero dentro de mí, a mi lado, abrazándome y haciéndome suya todos los días de mi vida. ¿Cuánto más podía aguantar culpándolo a él, si yo misma había querido? Había sido yo quien lo había propiciado, y era yo quien se lanzaba a sus brazos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ahora lo sé, lo siento fuerte y sin ninguna duda: lo quiero a él, como hermano y también como hombre. Y él me aferra a su cuerpo y me absorbe con su pasión, me lleva al paraíso y luego me trae de vuelta a sus brazos.

Touya me lleva a cuestas hasta la habitación que ocupa con Nakuru. Quiero hacer el amor en la cama que comparte con su esposa y reclamarlo como mío. Yo siempre he sido su mujer, desde mucho antes que Nakuru.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto por ella con dificultad, intentando articular una palabra entre sus besos.

—En las aguas termales, se quedará ahí hasta tarde… —jadea.

Me gusta que no esté, y que me deje a Touya sólo para mí. Él se monta sobre mí y me mira con idolatría, recorre mi cuerpo con sus pupilas y me siento la más bella de las mujeres. —Eres tan hermosa… —dice, con la respiración entrecortada.— Y te extrañaba tanto. Quiero tenerte así cada noche… —admite, mientras comienza a acariciar sin ninguna vergüenza mi cuerpo y sin dejar de mirarme un segundo.

Toca mi cuello, y mis pechos. Mis pezones erectos se regocijan con su visita, recorre mi vientre y viaja hasta mi pubis, me besa ahí y se deleita con mi sabor y olor. —Me tendrás… todas las noches, y todos los días —lo incito, levantando mis caderas para que me bese en la intimidad.

Abro las piernas para que él se inmiscuya en mí y se terminen de perder todos los temores. Devora mi sexo como si fuera la última mujer sobre el planeta y pone mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Sube y baja y entretanto lame mis pechos, mi cintura, mi cuello y vuelve a mi entrepierna. Es un ritmo desenfrenado, su lengua me deja sin fuerzas, pero me hace anhelarlo más; lo necesito dentro, la humedad de mi intimidad clama por él y él lo sabe.

El juego termina y me sienta sobre sus piernas. Quiere verme a la cara y quiere ser testigo de cada una de mis reacciones cuando me penetra. Me posiciona justo sobre su miembro y me hace bajar presionando mis hombros, lenta y suavemente. Su mástil encaja completamente en mi interior, es como si estuviéramos hechos a la medida; no por nada somos hermanos de sangre. No puede ser todo tan malo.

Lo siento grande y vigoroso, cálido y húmedo dentro de mi cuerpo. Así es como me gusta, con él y nadie más que él. ¡Cuánto tiempo habíamos perdido! Me toma de la cintura y me mece sobre él. Su miembro entra y sale de mi cuerpo llevándome a la locura. Me excita que me penetre pero me excita más aún que sea mi hermano quien lo hace. Todos los tabúes se derrumban mientras él clava su intimidad al interior de mi sexo, y entonces sólo quedamos él y yo, haciendo el amor en la oscuridad.

El aumenta el ritmo y me descubro saltando sobre sus piernas, rozo su pubis con la mía en un movimiento redondo que amenaza con mandarme directo al final. Él lo nota y me aparta. Sale de mí y pone a mi lado. Me mira y me besa lentamente, sigue húmedo y erecto, no puedo evitar capturar su sexo entre mis manos y tocarlo por completo. Él se relaja y se echa para atrás, está totalmente a la deriva. Intenta no gemir, pero su voz bronca sale de su boca en forma de suspiros de igual manera.

Cuando está al borde de la cima, aparta mi mano violentamente y me mira con el fuego del infierno en los ojos, ya no se puede controlar. Me toma y me pone de espaldas sobre la cama, acaricia mis glúteos con fuerza y se abre paso entre ellos para terminar de plantar su semilla.

Intento levantarme pero él no me deja. Quiere someterme como su hermana que soy. No me intimida, es más, me gusta que me someta de esa manera. Sorpresivamente, siento una oleada de placer que me quita la respiración: es Touya penetrándome de nuevo mientras mis senos bailan con la fuerza de la gravedad. Él toma uno con sus manos y me hace erguirme, mientras me embiste con fuerza. Sus movimientos redondos sobre mis pechos y mi clítoris hacen que la delgada línea entre la cordura y la locura se desvanezca por completo.

Toda la cama se mueve, toda la casa debe estar escuchando el ajetreo que estamos haciendo, y nada me puede importar menos. No arruinaré este momento de gloria pensando en qué dirán los demás. He perdido demasiado tiempo pensando en los demás, y me he perdido lo que más amo y deseo en el mundo.

Touya continúa dándome placer desde el otro mundo, el de la lujuria, y yo clamo por más, quiero mucho más y mucho más fuerte, y él me lo da. Obedece todas mis órdenes, soy yo quien tiene el control finalmente. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, sólo que estoy exhausta y apenas tengo fuerza para continuar. Mientras más cansada estoy, más placer me da mi hermano, y de repente, me descubro yéndome como nunca lo había hecho.

Suspiro, segundos más tarde Touya llega al orgasmo y planta su semilla en mi cuerpo. Caemos recostados sobre la cama, transpirando y acalorados.

No puedo creerlo, después de tanto negarlo, me encuentro en la cama con Touya después de hacer el amor. Pasan los segundos en silencio, mi miedo renace y se hace más fuerte que antes. Ya no podría soportarlo de nuevo.

—¿No te irás, verdad? —Quiero que me responda que se quedará… Ahora todo en mi vida depende de ello.

Él se voltea y me mira. Arregla uno de los mechones desparramados sobre mi cara y sonríe. —Nunca más…

Por fin, después toda aquella agonía, puedo respirar tranquila.

Él se quedará…

No necesito nada más.

**VII**

Al día siguiente, fingimos estar peleados aún, no nos volveríamos amigos frente a los demás de la noche a la mañana. Cuando Nakuru llegó de las aguas termales la noche anterior, aún estábamos retozando sobre la cama. Me levanté y corrí hasta mi habitación con nada más que mi propia piel cubriendo mi cuerpo. Me despedí de Touya con un beso húmedo en los labios y regresé a mi cuarto vacío. Era una adolescente viva y fresca otra vez, sentía la energía y la alegría fluir por mi cuerpo como no la había sentido nunca. Por primera vez, estaba completamente realizada en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Ya no me importaba estar enamorada de mi hermano ni que realmente estuviésemos unidos por sangre de padre y madre; lo más importante era lo que sentía. Si me volvían a separar de él… entonces ni siquiera mis hijas valían la pena. Había perdido la cabeza por una pasión prohibida y no me importaba en lo absoluto. Shaoran, como había dicho, no estaba. Se había quedado a dormir con las niñas, enojado por mi actitud.

Este es el tercer y último día de nuestra reunión familiar. Espero que pase la tarde y me excuso con Shaoran, me pongo una bata de baño blanca y camino descalza por el irregular camino de piedra, entre la débil Luz de la Luna y la frondosa vegetación. Todo permanece en un silencio sepulcral. Me asomo hacia las aguas termales y lo veo entre las penumbras, mis ojos lo encuentran de inmediato, lo buscan desde hace años. Espera por mí, como prometió hacerlo.

Él se levanta desnudo y me mira con el semblante lleno, yo dejo caer mi bata de seda y corro hasta él.

La última noche de nuestro viaje ha llegado.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **

¡HOLA! ESPERO QUE NO ESTÉN TAN PERTURBADAS Y PERTURBADOS. ÉSTA HISTORIA, DESDE QUE LA ESCRIBÍ A LOS QUINCE AÑOS SIEMPRE FUE MUY VALIOSA PARA MÍ, YA QUE FUE MI PRIMER LEMON. OJALÁ ESTA SECUELA ESTÉ A LA ALTURA DE LO QUE PRETENDÍA REGALARLES. ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO TODAS LAS ESCENAS. QUERÍA QUE QUEDARA INTENSO, SEXUAL, AL MÁS PURO ESTILO DE UNA NOVELA ERÓTICA.

USTEDES DECIDIRÁN SI LO LOGRÉ O NO.

**ESTA ES LA ÚNICA VEZ QUE ME ATREVERÉ A PEDIRLES QUE ME DEJEN REVIEW SÍ O SÍ,** YA QUE NO CUALQUIERA SE ATREVE A SUBIR UNA ESCENA DE LEMON TAN LARGA Y EL TEMA DEL INCESTO ES COMPLICADO. QUIERO DE VERDAS SABER QUÉ OPINAN, NO SÓLO CON RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA, SINO A LA TEMÁTICA, A LA NARRACIÓN, ETC.

ESPERO SINCERAMENTE QUE LA HAYAN DISFRUTADO MUCHO, Y **ESPERO SUS REVIEWS ENTONCES.**

¡UN ABRAZO Y ESPERO QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A LEER!

* * *

**29/10/2013**


End file.
